


Antiheroes

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Day 23, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Uma admired Harry's strong profile and the way his dark brown hair was messed up by the breeze. He must have felt her looking at him because their eyes met. Uma smiled as Harry's eyes caught fire. Literally. Small blue and red flames surrounded Harry's eyes like supernatural eyeliner. She hadn't seen him in months. That was the life of people like them. One moment they were fighting giant robots and the next Uma reigned a hidden city under the sea.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Antiheroes

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Uma didn’t consider herself a superhero. If she had to choose a team, it would be antiheroine. Something that surely devastated her former mentor and predecessor. But Uma knew that being the avatar of the Goddess Tiamat didn’t imply exclusively a maternal and guiding role, but of chaos and destruction.

She could sometimes work as a team and would always protect her former teammates. And on more than one occasion, Uma knew she would return to the halls of Serpent Prep as an instructor and teacher. But on more than one occasion she found herself constantly changing teams as her goal was different. She had a seat in the Auradon League, though many would question her position because of the decisions she had made in large-scale events. Her loyalty was where her morals indicated. And sometimes a spaceship full of invaders had to be sunk deep under the sea before they could reach Earth.

If that didn't make her the right heroine or the symbol of hope that others wanted to put on her, it wasn’t her responsibility. Uma had no problem with being the villain sometimes.

There were hundreds of alternate universes, incalculable powers, thousands of pocket dimensions, entire pantheons of gods, and life on other planets. She didn't have time to play the girl scout or the moral compass of the world. Uma was there to protect what was hers.

Uma arrived on the Isle of the Lost, the new sanctuary for the rejected. Those beings that the world feared for their incalculable power. There she had grown. When the island was more of a prison. But now they float in the air, far from those who judged them. She would always return to the Isle of the Lost, and her first team of heroes, Lost Revenge, and her institute for young prodigies, Serpent Prep.

Gil was explaining to her how they had found a parallel universe that instead of having superheroes, had descendants of fairy tale characters. Uma listened to him, trying to understand why they needed her help in all that. 

The Lost Revenge barracks resembled a ship, in honor of the ships that had encircled the island in the past. Uma enjoyed the sound of her footsteps on wood. But she missed the scent of the sea.

Her eyes caught the current team leader. Their world would always be weird. Uma remembered Harry Hook as one of the first Serpent Prep students when she was the youngest member on Lost Revenge. Harry had been a teenager who had appeared on the Isle of the Lost because he had made a deal with a demon and it had led him there. For the duration of Harry's stay with them, he had been a combination of untold flirtation, awkwardness, and chaos around Uma. Then he disappeared leaving a note behind. Three months later, Harry reappeared, now as a man, he had absorbed his demon and now they were one being. 

Harry had been chaotic and dangerous, loyal, and skilled.

He had started an end to their world. As it usually happens. He had also created a group of villains for a while. In her time, Uma did the same.

Harry wasn’t a superhero, but an antihero with far more destructive tendencies.

So, if it was curious to see him as the leader of Lost Revenge. But Uma knew he was a good leader when Jay was there to discuss his every decision and he was also good at following orders, at least when Uma was the leader.

Harry was looking out over the balcony on the other side of the place. The view from there was one of Uma's favorites. From there it seemed that they were close to the sea. A jump away. Gil's voice sounded far away now. Uma admired Harry's strong profile and the way his dark brown hair was messed up by the breeze. He must have felt her looking at him because their eyes met. Uma smiled as Harry's eyes caught fire. Literally. Small blue and red flames surrounded Harry's eyes like supernatural eyeliner. She hadn't seen him in months. That was the life of people like them. One moment they were fighting giant robots and the next Uma reigned a hidden city under the sea.

Harry turned his back on the balcony. But he didn’t advance toward her. He spread his arms and fell into the abyss. Uma cursed and ran in his direction. Before she knew it, she jumped over the balcony, into the void. But strong arms caught her like a princess. Uma looked at Harry's face and his sly smile.

“Welcome back, darling.”

“New power?” Uma asked, looking down.

Flames of fire shot out from Harry's feet, keeping him floating in the air. He nodded, devilishly handsome.

“Tired of playing with Captain Auradon and his group of good kids?” Harry asked, tilting his face.

“Jealous of Ben?” Uma asked with amusement “The Auradon League can be boring. A lot of politics.”

“Absolutely jealous,” Harry confirmed and leaned close to her, pressing her against his chest. “This place isn’t the same without you.”

“Really?”

“But apparently you didn't miss us that much.”

She raised an eyebrow. Yes, Harry had seen how the last intergalactic dictator kidnapped her, then proposed to her in front of everyone and she had stolen his best ship.

“You can keep it.” Uma rolled her eyes.

Harry laughed and leaned down to hide his face in the space between her neck and shoulder. He took a deep breath and slowly sighed.

“Absolutely jealous. And nothing is the same without you, darling. I'm serious.” Harry confessed to her skin.

“How did you know I would jump off the balcony?” Uma asked, stroking his hair as he led them back to the building “I don't fly.”

“I just knew it.” Harry helped her sit on the edge of the railing and he kept flying in front of her. “Did Gil tell you?”

“About the dimension of fairy tales?” She nodded “What's so special about it?”

“Your counterpart used magic to contact us. In her dimension, the descendants of villains are locked up on this island. Literally locked up.” Harry's eyes caught fire “In order to unite our dimensions with a magical bridge, she needs to make a deal with you.”

Uma raised an eyebrow and closed the distance between them.

“I know that look. Is there a Harry in that dimension?”

“Pirate, Uma's first mate. Madly, deeply and hopelessly in love with her.” Harry replied with pride on his other side “Do you want to help us free some lost boys and girls?”

Uma ran her fingers down Harry's profile, and he relaxed more at her closeness.

“Let's bring chaos to their world.” Uma accepted and laughed maliciously.

Harry and she weren't superheroes. Sometimes few would believe they were antiheroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> This is a mix of so many things that I love from the confusing world of comics. Everything that a character can go through in different comic series is incredible. Or in the same series. They have no rest.
> 
> The idea of Uma's power is based on Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm, the Goddess of the Desert, the avatar of Oshtur.
> 
> The idea of Harry disappearing for a while is a nod to Illyana Rasputina when she ended up in Limbo as a child.
> 
> When Harry fall, it's a nod to Storm and Yukio's relationship. Yukio has a habit of putting herself in danger in order for Storm to save her. Pure flirtation.
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
